


Mermen Don't Eat Katsudon

by Cassivell



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: I posted the first chapter at 3 AM, Idk which it is yet, M/M, because I'm always a slut for mermaid AUs, mermaid au, so take a fucking pick babes, which means this fic is going to be awesome or awful
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9296870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassivell/pseuds/Cassivell
Summary: Viktor was drifting again, swimming wherever the current decided to take him. The icy waters of home no longer comforted him, nor did his family or kingdom.Mermaid AU with lots of cultural misunderstandings, Yuuri blushing, and Viktor being a little bitch.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My beta reader was like, "This is fucking lit, but what the hell in Makkachin??"
> 
> He is a seal, Viktor just doesn't know the word for seal.

Viktor was drifting again, swimming wherever the current decided to take him. The icy waters of home no longer comforted him, nor did his family or kingdom. 

 

As of right now the tides and currents took Viktor to an island not too far from home. There was a shore nearby that looked secluded, no humans in sight, but that didn't mean they wouldn't come later. So he stayed in the shallows of the water to rest, his pale skin and silver hair and tail blended in with the sea foam nicely. 

 

~~~

 

Yuuri was restless again, not wanting to bother his family or the patrons of the inn with his music he set out to his favorite hide away, a beach near the Hasetsu inn. 

 

Yuuri wished he could dip his feet in the water, but there was a strange cold front, making it much too chilly. His hands were already getting cold, but you can't play a guitar with gloves on he mused. 

 

Sitting down on his towel and Yuuri began strumming some warm ups, then he began singing and playing the piece he had been working on. 

 

“Can you hear my heart beat?”-

 

~~~

 

Makkachin was nosing Viktor, trying to wake him up. He opened one eye and smiled at his small furry friend, he wasn't aware that Makkachin had followed him all the way here. He patted his friend in appreciation, he was as loyal as always. 

 

Yawning Viktor rolled onto his back and stretched his tail and arms, he was vaguely aware of music coming from the surface. He knew he shouldn't check it out but curiosity got the best of him, he cautiously raised his head above the surf. 

 

There was a beautiful dark haired man sitting on the shore, he was singing and playing an instrument of some sort. The sounds of his voice and the thing he was playing were very pleasing. Viktor figured the man was too focused on what he was doing to notice him getting any closer. 

 

He swam slowly toward the shore, Makkachin was bumping into him to ask what he was doing. Viktor nudged Makkachin with his tail to say I'll be back. 

 

He stopped when the water got too shallow but this was close enough, Viktor was only a few tail lengths away from him now. Sadly though the song seemed to be over, every so often the man would start playing again and then stop, like he wasn't sure what went next. Then he put his instrument down and began a different type of music, one Viktor had never heard before. The man’s shoulders were shaking and he was covering his face, Viktor thought he sounded vaguely like Makkachin when he’s upset. Is this man upset? Viktor wondered why he would be. 

 

~~~

 

Yuuri wasn't sure why he was crying, he guessed he was just frustrated with the song and with himself for not being able to finish it. Yuuri knew he had a real chance of getting a record deal, but everyone wanted something original. And he knew that there are so many other talented people trying for the same spot as him, so what made him special, what made him original?

 

Yuuri sighed and wiped his tears away, he had been so focused on his music, then on crying, that he hadn't noticed the man in the water watching him. 

 

Yuuri sprung up, heading toward the surf. “Are you crazy? Swimming this late at night, and when it's this cold!” He yelled at him in English. Yuuri waited at the water’s edge for a response from the strange man. 

 

He just stared back at Yuuri, his eyes wide. 

 

“A-are you ok? Are you hurt?” Yuuri called again in English. 

 

Again he had no response. 

 

Yuuri groaned as he took off his jacket and shoes and edged into the water. The water was only to his knees at this point but Yuuri was already shivering. The man looked shocked that Yuuri was coming in the water after him, then he turned around like he was going to swim away. 

 

“Oh no you don’t!” Yuuri yelled, he wasn't about to let some stupid foreigner die of hypothermia on his beach. He jumped to close the distance between them and accidentally landed on top of the other man. 

 

The clouds that had been blocking the moon moved and the strands of light shone on the man’s hair, creating a silver halo. And his eyes were so blue, they were like crystals starting back at him. And- HOLY SHIT IS THAT A TAIL?

 

Yuuri’s mind was no longer working, it was making the noise of all the piano keys being smashed at once repeatedly. Before he could start to comprehend what he was seeing, something bit his leg. 

 

~~~ 

 

Viktor didn't know what to do, this human, this very attractive human, had thought he was in trouble and tried to rescue him. Then he saw his tail. Then Makkachin thought the human was attacking him and decided to bite him. 

 

Viktor wanted to laugh and sing and swim away all at the same time. He'd never felt this many emotions at once before. 

 

He couldn't tell which one of them was more dazed, him or the human. 

 

“I'm sorry” Viktor told him, “Makkachin usually doesn't bite.”

 

“Y-you can speak English and you didn't say anything!” Yuuri sputtered. 

 

“I just did,” Viktor replied confused. 

 

The water was turning pink around them. 

 

“I can help with your wound if you'll let me,” Viktor said biting his lip. 

 

Yuuri nodded mutely, more focused on the other man’s lips than what he had said. 

 

Viktor maneuvered them awkwardly toward the shore. The human was sitting in the wake and Viktor was lying on his stomach. 

 

Viktor poked at the material on Yuuri's leg, unsure on how to remove it. 

 

“Oh, here,” Yuuri said rolling his pant leg up to reveal the bite wound on his calf. 

 

“Thank you” Viktor said, he smiled at Yuuri before lowering his head to lick the wound. 

 

The human screamed and Viktor jerked back. The man’s face was a red as the blood leaking out of his leg. 

 

“Did I hurt you?” Viktor asked baffled. 

 

“N-no no you're good. I'm sorry I just wasn't expecting-” he gestured to his leg with his hand. 

 

“Oh, that is how mers heal one another. I figured it might work on humans too. Would you like me to stop?”

 

He shook his head to signal that it was fine. 

 

Viktor carefully began licking his leg again, it took a minute but the flesh had healed. 

 

The man was refusing eye contact now though. Viktor wondered if humans saw eye contact as a sign of aggression like some animals do. That would be a pity, he has such nice eyes Viktor thought. 

 

He rose up on his forearms to get a better look at them, right as the human began to bow his head and say “thank you for healing-”. 

 

Their foreheads collided. 

 

“I'm so sorry!” The human began to yell. 

 

Viktor rolled on his back and started laughing. “Are all humans like you?” He asked. 

 

“Um, I'm not sure how to answer that,” he replied, rubbing his forehead. 

 

“If that hurts I can-”

 

“NO THAT’S FINE!”

 

Viktor laughed again, something about him just made laughing easier. 

 

“What about your music? Do all humans sing that well?” 

 

His face turned red again, “You think I sing well?” 

 

Viktor hummed and smiled in response, which Yuuri took as a yes. 

 

Yuuri stuck his hand out, “My name’s Yuuri.”

 

Viktor smiled innocently at Yuuri before he kissed his hand, “I’m Viktor.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *shows up an hour late to MerMay with a mermaid frappe from Starbucks* Sup

Yuri Plisetsky was going to kick Viktor’s forgetful fish ass out of the ocean. He had promised to compose Yuri’s coming of age song, a song he needed in less than one moon cycle. Without it Yuri wouldn't make a good impression on all of the Eligible mers of mating age. 

 

Yuri’s cheeks burned in humiliation at just the thought of his performance being anything less than perfect. He was the second in line for the throne; everything he did had to be perfect. 

 

Viktor’s coming of age performance was incredible, or so Yuri was told, and so was his follow up performance the next year, and the year after that, and the year after- well you get the point. Viktor has yet to find his mate. Not for a lack of mers trying; he just couldn't connect with anyone’s song. Which led him to taking long trips away from home, even though he's the crowned prince. 

 

Yuri thrashed his pale green tail in irritation, knowing if he wanted to track Viktor down he'd have to pay the court’s resident sea witch a visit for a locater spell. Huffing a sigh, Yuri headed for Georgi’s grotto. 

 

\--------------------

 

Yuuri and Viktor quickly fell into an odd routine. Yuuri would visit him at night with a bento box full of sushi and his guitar and they would trade songs until the sun rose. 

 

To say that Yuuri found Viktor’s voice amazing would be an understatement. Literally the best sounding thing in the world would probably be closer to how he felt but still not quite cover it. 

 

Viktor was in awe of how easily Yuuri expressed his emotions while singing, and his guitar playing skills kept the merman entertained for hours. 

 

“Could I learn how to play it?” Viktor asked, his fingertips brushing absentmindedly over Yuuri’s one night. 

 

Yuuri fought the blush rising to his neck, reminding himself that Viktor was touchy but it didn't mean he liked him. “I'm not sure, your nails might be too long to pluck the strings the right way, but we can try.”

 

Viktor smiled at him. “I’d like that.” He scrunched his eyebrows down in thought. “Do I have to sit up to play it?” 

 

Yuuri nodded.“Yeah you have to sit up straight to- oh I, uh, see the problem.”

 

Apparently merpeople didn't need to sit like humans and therefore didn't have a tailbone to do so, or they are all tailbone, Yuuri mused unhelpfully. 

 

Viktor’s face almost looked flushed but it was gone before Yuuri could really see it. 

 

“I could lean my back against you, that might sit me up, and then you would be able to guide my hands from behind.”

 

Yuuri very nearly swallowed his tongue so he decided to nod instead of trying to give a verbal response. 

 

Viktor's body was soft and cool to the touch, like satin. He smelled like brine and something wonderfully sweet that Yuuri couldn't put his finger on. Yuuri hoped Viktor couldn't feel his heart trying to beat through his chest. 

 

“Yuuri?” Viktor asked, turning his head around to gaze into Yuuri’s eyes. 

 

This close to him, Yuuri could see faint silver and blue shimmer dusting Viktor’s cheekbones and nose like freckles. 

 

“Ok so put your left hand on the neck of the guitar-” Yuuri said a bit too loudly. 

 

\-----------------

Yuri cautiously swam into the grotto, remembering how last time he came Georgi had greeted him with an impromptu light show. Biting back annoyance, Yuri breached the waterline. 

 

“Welcome esteemed visitor to Georgi’s grotto of mystery-” a voice boomed before pausing, taking in Yuri’s murderous expression. “Oh uh hello Prince Yuri, what can I help you with today?” 

 

“I need a tracker spell pronto, Crab Cakes.”

 

Georgi’s crab legs skittered at the nickname. “And who is it you want to track?”

 

“Viktor. I uh, overheard the Queen saying she missed her son.” If Georgi could tell that Yuri was lying about why he needed to find Viktor, he was smart enough not to call Yuri out on it. 

 

“I'll have it ready for you by sundown then, your highness.”

 

\---------------------

 

Viktor knew he should be sleeping but he couldn't keep his mind off a certain dark haired human. How warm his hands are,the adorably startled look on his face when Viktor ate sushi from his fingers, how dreamy his brown eyes are. 

 

Then he started thinking about his singing, the way his voice was captivating. It tugged at Viktor’s being in a way he never thought he'd experience. Viktor knew that's how other mers would describe what it feels like to hear their mate sing, but he could get past the fact Yuuri is human. Mers can't mate with humans can they? 

 

“Makkachin,what do you think, could Yuuri be my mate? He’s handsome, and funny, and his voice is so pretty, but he's human so he can't be my mate, right?” 

 

Makka perked up at the sound of Yuuri’s name, probably because he associates it with the salmon sashimi he gives him. Viktor could almost get jealous with how quickly the two bonded, their first meeting all but forgotten. 

 

Viktor absentmindedly stroked Makkachin’s fur until he finally calmed down enough to halfway bury himself in the sand and fall asleep. 

 

\-----------------

 

Viktor was awoken with a fin in the face. Yuri's fin to be exact. 

 

After righting himself in the water, Viktor swam over to hug Yuri. “Yuri, my favorite cousin!-”

 

“Your only cousin,” Yuri mutters. Viktor ignores it. 

 

“- So great to see you! What brings you all the way out here?”

 

“Can it sardine brain,” Yuri said, breaking out of Viktor’s embrace. “I need you to get your depressed ass back to the castle and compose my song.”

 

Viktor gave Yuri a blank look. 

 

“You forgot about your promise didn't you?” Yuri asked, his tail beginning to twitch. 

 

“Uh…..no?” Viktor answered in an unconvincing tone. 

 

Yuri glared at him. "My coming of age song..." Yuri prompted. Viktor's face was still blank, showing no sign of remembering. "Which I need in less than one moon cycle."

 

“Ok yes, I may have forgotten, but it's ok! We still have plenty of time. I already have a few songs I've been working on. I'll sing them to you and you can pick the one you like the best, then you can go home to perform it!” Viktor said clapping his hands, clearly satisfied with his plan. 

 

“Wait, it sounds like you aren't coming back with me. Why would you want to stay here?”

 

“Well I may have met someone-”

 

\-----------------

 

“Yuuri!” Viktor exclaimed popping out of the water at the human’s approach.

 

Yuuri almost dropped his guitar in shock as another head popped out of the water. 

 

“I’d like to introduce you to my cousin! His name is also Yuri!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me so long write this new chapter and I'm sorry I'm like this in general


End file.
